starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Yarkora
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 125 jaar | voeding = Herbivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Onbekend | gesproken = Yarkora | geschreven = Yarkora | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Yarkora thumb|250px|De handelaar Veild-danol Yarkora waren een zelden gezien groot zoogdierachtig species die zich vaak in de Fringe maatschappij profileerden. Fysiologie Yarkora werden makkelijk twee meter groot en wogen gemiddeld 95 kilogram. Yarkora hadden grote hoofden met grote ogen, zeer grote neusgaten en lange snorharen. Yarkora leken op herkauwers maar toch herkauwden zij hun voedsel niet. Yarkora hadden drie zwarte klauwen aan de handen. Slechts één Yarkora werd ooit wetenschappelijk bestudeerd. Daaruit leerde men dat de Yarkora wel degelijk herkauwers zijn maar hun voedsel ondanks hun twee magen niet herkauwen. Eén maag verteerde altijd voedsel terwijl de andere maag als een soort wachtruimte fungeerde om voedsel klaar te houden. Daarom aten Yarkora de hele dag door om hun beide magen actief te houden. Toch konden Yarkora geruime tijd zonder voedsel indien nodig. Yarkora hadden ook twee pancreassen, vier nieren en drie levers. Deze overvloed aan belangrijke organen zorgde er onder andere voor dat de Yarkora zeer lang konden leven. Al deze organen hielpen om hun bloedomloop zuiver te houden en zeer sterke witte bloedcellen aan te maken. Yarkora stierven zelden door natuurlijke omstandigheden, tenzij door zeer hoge leeftijd. Verwondingen werden vaak hersteld door de extra organen die de functie overnamen van het beschadigde deel. Yarkora waren ook zeer goed bestand tegen alcohol en andere verslavende stoffen. Hun lichamen zuiverden de verslavende stoffen bijhalve bij tabak. Yarkora rookten echter zelden omdat hun lichaam de verslavende stoffen van tabak niet herkende. Yarkora hadden een uitstekend zicht en konden zelfs op 1600 meter afstand focussen op een klein object. Hun ogen werkten bijna als lenzen van een camera. Hun oren waren al even scherp afgesteld en konden geluid filteren in een drukke ruimte en op een afstand van zo’n 15 meter. Yarkora kregen één kind per worp en vrouwelijke Yarkora konden slechts om de vijftien jaar een kind baren. Dit was één van de redenen waarom Yarkora vrij zeldzaam waren. Elke vrouwelijke Yarkora moest daarom ook kinderen krijgen. Alle Yarkora kinderen werden beschouwd als ‘eerstgeboren’ kinderen. Cultuur De Yarkora waren een teruggetrokken en zelden gezien species. Over hun cultuur was dan ook niet zo veel geweten. Wat men wel kon afleiden, was dat de Yarkora zeer gefascineerd waren door het vergaren van informatie. Yarkora waren meesters in het verzamelen van informatie zonder daarom zichzelf prijs te geven. Hun ogen en oren waren hier uiteraard dankbare hulpmiddelen, net als hun resistentie tegen alcohol en andere verslavende middelen. De meeste Yarkora waren oplichters of misdadigers die zeer goed anderen konden intimideren en manipuleren door hun groot charisma. Een Yarkora gekleed in vodden, straalde nog steeds standing uit. Deze intimidatie kon echter ook een soort van geprojecteerde empathie zijn. Yarkora waren ook goede gokkers en valsspelers dankzij hun uitstekende zintuigen. Uit archeologische vondsten leidde men af dat het huwelijk werd verzegeld met lange conversaties (geschreven of gesproken) waarbij de onderwerpen van uit vele standpunten moest worden besproken. Door deze gesprekken leerden de Yarkora elkaar beter kennen zodat er meer ontstond dan fysieke aantrekkingskracht. Een conversatie over één onderwerp kon zelfs een jaar duren en ze mochten geen nieuw onderwerp beginnen alvorens het vorige was opgelost. Yarkora konden ook psychisch contact leggen met elkaar wat mogelijk duidde op een latente Force kracht of gewoon een speciale eigenschap van dit species. Getrouwde koppels deelden meestal niet hetzelfde huis maar wel huizen naast elkaar. Families aten samen en de kinderen bleven meestal bij hun moeder. Bovenal verkozen Yarkora om alleen te leven. Deze ellenlange conversaties waren ook één van de redenen waarom Yarkora vaak anderen intimideerden. Ze praatten liever iemand de dood in dan gewoon een overwinning te behalen. Geschiedenis De Yarkora stamden vermoedelijk af van gehoefde herkauwers die in een droog klimaat leefden. De thuisplaneet van de Yarkora bleef onbekend en onderzoek naar het species was schaars en zelden. In een archeologische opgraving in de Outer Rim Territories stuitte men op een Yarkora nederzetting waar bronnen werden teruggevonden. De meest bruikbare waren van de hand van een Yarkora, genaamd Saelt-Marae. De bronnen overlapten een periode van honderden jaren, wat meteen bewees dat de Yarkora lang leefden. In de Galactic Civil War hielpen verschillende Yarkora de Rebel Alliance met het verzamelen van informatie. Het Empire had ook Yarkora in dienst maar zij bleken dubbelagenten te zijn die hun kennis verkochten aan beide kanten. Saelt-Marae was een tijdlang actief in de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt alvorens weer spoorloos te verdwijnen. Bekende Yarkora *Saelt-Marae *Schurk-Heren *Drybal *Veild-danol Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Yarkora